


[podfic] pardon the way that i stare

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Victor-centric, post ep 7, pre ep 8, they're not perfect and that is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: kevystel's fic read aloud. 30mins.    All Yakov says, after Yuuri's free skate at the Cup of China, is: ‘Really?’    (The problem is that Viktor falls hard.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pardon the way that i stare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572159) by [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/pseuds/kevystel). 



> I mispronounced 'Vitya' and 'Georgi' :(

## Stream

  


## Duration

30mins 

## Song Credit

_explosions_ by ellie g*ulding 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (24MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/pardon.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Victor Nikiforov was indeed, a hella pretty 17 year old. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)
> 
> trade (non)secret - if you google 'st petersberg night' you too will find the image on the cover


End file.
